


model for me, baby

by irinuuuh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinuuuh/pseuds/irinuuuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>model niall horan and fashion model photographer harry styles meet and their worlds change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	model for me, baby

He first saw him at the yearly fashion show his best friend, Louis Tomlinson, threw every year. Him, with his flawless bleached hair and his metal covered teeth, he was gorgeous. It was no surprise he was the main angel on the catwalk, everyone cheering him on and clapping as soon as he strutted down. He radiated with the glow of the sun on the hottest day of summer, and a certain Harry Styles was weak in the knees when he introduced himself, 

“Hi. I’m Niall Horan.” And just like that, Harry was hooked. And apparently, Louis knew him personally. He may or may not have mentioned that his best friend was his very own fuck buddy, and Harry knew that wouldn’t end up well for either. 

And so every year for 5 years, Harry would get to the fashion show as fast as he could just to get a glimpse of the Irish boy that had stole his heart within the first 10 seconds of being in a 2 foot radius of him. 

Year One.

“Hey, haven’t I seen you somewhere before? You look so dang familiar, but I’m spacing!” Harry’s back straightened and his ears perked up at the sound of the loud voice, and he turned to see the bright smile that belonged to the one and only person he came to the shows for. 

“Yeah, we met last year. Harry Styles, remember?” Harry smiled with red dusting his cheeks, seemingly embarrassed by the fact that he remembered Niall but Niall didn’t remember him. 

“Styles! Of course I remember you! I was just jokin’ around! How’s life been treatin’ ya, mate?” He pushed down Harry’s outstretched hand and pulled the taller boy into a bone crushing hug, standing on his tippy toes. 

“Life’s been okay, got a new job as a photographer for this high end fashion magazine.” Harry mumbled lowly, and they were still close enough for Niall to hear him perfectly well. To Harry’s displeasure, Niall pulled away after a couple of seconds of the hug and looked at him with a huge smile, that said “hey man, I’m so happy for you.” And that’s exactly what Niall’s response turned out to be.

“Hey man, I’m so happy for you! How great is that, you like photography?” Niall rambled on about how happy he was for Harry, until his best friend, Zayn Malik, pulled him away. Niall waved sadly to Harry, saying he’d hopefully see him next year, while Zayn was talking about what outfit Niall was going to wear next on the long platform. 

Year Two. 

“My eyes are fooling me or that’s Harry Styles right in the flesh!” Harry heard from behind him as he was talking to one of the model directors, watching them with distaste as they sipped on their unnecessarily expensive wine from the ridiculous glasses they had. He turned his head and smiled widely as he saw the one person he came to these stupid events for. 

“Is that…Is that Niall Horan?! I’m your biggest fan!” Harry rambled on with his fists pumped in the air, as if to act like a crazed fan. When he saw Niall giggling into his hand, he knew he had succeeded just to get a smile out of the beautiful boy. 

“So tell me, my man, what’s changed since I last saw you? Your hair got longer! I love it!” Harry’s stomach filled with butterflies as Niall stood on his toes to play with the loose curls at the nape of his neck. He smiled sweetly and blissfully, trying to remember what he was going to say. 

“Well, nothing completely new besides the hair…Got a boyfriend, got cheated on, dumped the guy. Broke his car window. Felt good, really did.” Harry guffawed at his choice of words, because it wasn't everyday you got to do something so high school like that. But Louis was his best friend, so he usually ended up doing something extreme to those who had wronged him. Niall looked surprised at the way he said it so casually, but laughed nonetheless because how could he not? 

“Tell me the whole story! I need to know!” Niall squeal excitedly, crawling on the chair next to Harry, dangerously close to him. As Harry started his story on the asshole ex boyfriend of his, he noticed how Niall’s eyes shined in the fluorescent lights of the fashion complex and how many different shades of blue were in his eyes. 

“…And then I walked in on him kissing HIS ex! I mean, who pulls that kind of shit?” Harry was getting worked up just thinking about the asshole, how could he hurt him that way? Granted, Harry didn't care as much as he did about Niall, even though he was positive he didn't feel the same. Niall was shaking his head when he grabbed Harry’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the large surface and smiled pitifully at him. 

“Oh gosh Haz, it’s been so much fun but I have to go, I’m coming up soon and I haven’t even bothered to change yet. Here’s my number, please text me soon! I’d love to meet up.” Harry inputted the number into his cell phone, but he was numb to everything else because he was lost in his thoughts. He put his hand to his cheek and mumbled to himself, “He called me Haz.” 

Year Three.

“Incoming!” Harry heard a loud screech and then a heavy weight on his back. He was caught off guard so he didn't have time to react, his knees gave out and he fell on his face with the person that jumped on his following right behind. 

“Niall! Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!” Niall laughed loudly and got up on his feet and offered Harry his hand, which he accepted. He got up and dusted himself off, linking his elbow with Niall’s. “What’s been happening with you lately, beautiful?” He wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder and started walking, hoping he would continue the conversation.

“Um, nothing much. Oh! Did Louis tell you him and Zayn made it official?” Niall said excitedly and Harry gasped.  

“No he didn’t! What the hell Tomlinson!” Harry spewed out angrily, and Niall realized he had made a mistake of spilling the secret he swore not to tell. “How’d you find out?” Harry said, a little bit more calmed down this time. 

Niall rolled his eyes as his mind flashed back to the day he walked in on the two. “Jesus Christ Haz, you don’t even want to know. I walked in on them fucking each other, and it was the most traumatic experience of my life. I honestly hope to God I will never have to see anything like that ever again in my life.” Niall shuddered and Harry started cackling, losing his breath from laughing because he’s been in that situation more times than he can count. 

“Gosh Niall, you have no idea how many times I’ve been in that position.” Niall smiled at him and punched his shoulder lightly, and in that moment, under the bright lights and the musty smells around them, Harry got the greatest idea he’s had in years. “Hey, you know how I’m a fashion model photographer?” Harry questioned looking at Niall who was tucked in under his arm. 

“Yeah I remember, why? What’s up?” Niall said with a hint of a smile in his voice, as if he already figured out why he was asking, and he sure as hell hoped he was right. 

“I was wondering if maybe we could set up a shoot for you? I mean obviously you’re gorgeous and this would be really amazing for my job, plus we could get in some more hang out time, just me and you.” Harry asked him, looking anywhere but his eyes in case he was going to get rejected by him. 

“Harry, don’t look so shy! I’d love to! When do you wanna set it up?” And just as Zayn had interrupted the last three years, it happened again just as they were about to make the plans for the shoot. 

“Niall, don’t make me come over there. You’re on after 2 models.” Zayn said and looked at Harry confusingly, wondering why he was glaring as hard as he was. 

Year Four. 

“Niall, I missed you so much.” Harry hugged Niall from behind, shoving his head in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Niall nuzzled his head back into Harry’s head, squealing when he felt a bun instead of hair. 

“Harry! You look like a dainty ballerina, I love it so much!” Harry smiled widely, dimples slicing his cheeks and Niall poking at them, claiming he missed them. 

“Okay, so let’s talk quickly about how we’re going to do this, before you have to go on stage. I already talked to my boss and he said we could do it anytime you’d want. I guess those are the perks of being the most gorgeous model on the market, eh?” Harry winked, flirting a little, trying to butter him up.

“Oh stop it, Styles. You know I’ll agree to anything as long as you're there.” Niall smiled and pulled away from his grasp. “I’ll text you to see what I can do, okay? I have to go now…I’m on soon. You’ll watch me, right?” Niall said with glassy eyes, seeming somehow more emotional and different this time around.

“Of course I will, love. I always do.”

Year Five.

“Harry! I finally convinced my boss! I already modeled what I needed to, we’re free to go!” Niall squirmed and jumped up and down excitedly, looking up at Harry, who beamed down at him. 

“Well come on then, we can take my car!” Harry leaned down and pulled Niall up by his shoulders and backs of his thighs, carrying him bridal style. Surprisingly, it didn't get him nearly as much attention as he had pictured. 

One hour and 45 minutes later they had gotten to Harry’s studio, which was actually his apartment. He didn’t usually take pictures there but when he brought out the white backdrop and the bright, big lamps professional studios usually used, it was pretty much the real thing. 

“Okay Mr. Horan, let’s get you all set up!” Niall smiled softly and looked down at the ground, Harry cursed himself for not already having his camera out because he had just missed the most beautiful sight he had yet to see. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and pulled his equipment out of his closet, all the lamps and all the cameras and even the wrinkled white backdrop. 

“Harry, I’m so bored! When do we start?” Harry sighed in frustration but smiled at the Irish boy, “Niall, I’ve been setting everything up all alone. Quite obviously it’s going to take some time, spare me, I beg you.” Harry winked at Niall while he blushed so hard from his cheeks to down his neck. 

“Okay baby, strike a pose for me.” And for the next two hours, that’s what they did. Niall making smolder looks into the camera, Harry’s heart melting at the sight of them. It was a vicious never ending cycle that Harry could not believe he was the one that suggested it. Why would he put himself through misery like this? He could look, take pictures, but he couldn’t touch? ‘I wouldn’t wish this shit on my worst enemy,’ Harry thought to himself, hoping there wasn’t a scowl on his face.

“Why the grumpy face there, pal?” Niall said with a smile plastered onto his pale face, pulling his shirt down a little. Harry cursed himself and shivered as goosebumps went down his arms, someone looking that good should really, really be illegal. Of course, he had to go and fall in love with somebody completely unavailable, someone who he couldn't get in a million years, even if he tried as hard as he did with someone who he actually really wanted. 

“Nothing, just gettin’ a little tired, kinda bored.” Harry said in a slur, seemingly drunk although he was just tipsy on the thought of Niall’s body pressing against his own. And then before he knew it, his tongue had a mind of its own and he couldn’t control his own mouth. “Hey Ni, you know what we should do?” Niall looked up curiously, smiling oh-so-innocently as he would. “I should photograph you…naked.” 

Niall was astonished and was at a loss for words, and Harry was the exact same. He gasped loudly and brought his fingers up to his lips and said, “Oh my god, Niall, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out.” Niall slowly came to the realization that this, in fact, was what he wanted. He wanted to feel Harry against himself, wanted to feel the taller boy’s lips pressed to his neck, just wanted Harry. So he had to start. 

“Actually, I’m more than okay with that. But, on one condition, Mr. Styles.” Harry gulped dryly as Niall started walking closer and closer to him, and he nodded. Niall smirked and pulled Harry in by his navy blue tie and whispered, “This has to be for your eyes only.” Harry felt as is he was back in middle school again and the girl from his 5th period class offered to flash him in the bathroom after class. 

He gulped and nodded, placing his hands onto Niall’s hips until Niall slapped them away and wagged his finger at him teasingly. “Uh uh baby, I’m gonna get undressed…and you’re gonna bring out your private equipment.” He whispered, taunting him, but only making Harry want him so so much more.

When Harry emerged from his den where he kept the smaller cameras, Niall was sitting on a black swivel chair, spinning around in just his boxers and the pair of white socks he had on. When he saw Harry his entire face brightened up as if he had just seen a close friend he hadn’t seen in a few years, and Harry’s heart warmed at that.

“Let’s get started, shall we, love?” Niall smiled and reached to pull his boxers down but Harry stopped him. He wanted to get some candid shots of him while he was just sitting there, doing what Niall does best…being beautiful. He snapped a couple of pictures while he was making corny jokes, just to see the different reactions he could gather. Some were the stupid little smiles where you could tell he didn't really understand the joke or the ones where the joke was totally inappropriate for the time being and you could tell just exactly who was doing the joke telling.

He took pictures of everything he could possibly think up for Niall to do. He didn't really know why he was doing this, he was trying to be professional for God’s sake. Niall kept looking at him with these shy smiles from underneath those thick lashes through the beautiful baby blues he sported, which just made Harry even more of a goner through the minutes that passed. 

“C’mon Harry, let me let lil’ Niall loose! Who is, by the way, anything but little.” Harry giggled at the choice of words but saluted Niall as to say, ‘alright, let’s get on with it.’ Harry took another couple hundred pictures of Niall reaching down to pull off what other articles of clothing he had left on his body, and Niall kept hearing the shutters of the camera and blushed sheepishly…which only made for prettier pictures, if you asked Harry. 

When Harry looked up and saw that Niall was fully naked, he didn't know what to make of it. “Niall…has anyone ever told you how beautiful you truly are?” Harry was literally at a loss for words and didn't even hear his own words at that moment. It had been five, long long years. He had no idea how to control himself around the gorgeous man. They were now 25 years old, Niall turning 26 in a few weeks. They were too old to be playing games. 

He saw Niall blushing a darker shade of red and didn't miss out on the perfect opportunity for a new screensaver on his phone. He had no idea why he was blushing when he obviously was aware of his insane beauty, how could anyone not be? “Actually, no. But thanks, Haz. I really am having a wonderful time tonight. I never thought I would actually enjoy this.” Harry didn't really know why he was effected by the words but he was, and although he seemed to feel like he shrugged if off, Niall could tell the choice of words he had used had made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Um, well…I mean, I’ve got all the pictures I need. We can just, um, wrap this up.” Harry coughed to make it seem like he was actually okay with feeling like he had just gotten stabbed in his abdomen, although it felt like so.

“Harry…You know I didn’t mean it that way. I love spending time with you, babe.” And although the word babe sent a shiver down his spine, he still wanted Niall to leave. He heard Niall stand up from his chair and slowly put the articles of clothing back on his body, starting from his socks all the way to his bow tie. He also heard the light pitter patter of Niall’s socked feet slowly inching towards him, probably to not get a reaction.

He didn't know why he was so hurt by Niall saying he didn't think he’d have fun with him. It was just something people said, just a form of an expression. He looked up when he heard the feet stop walking and felt eyes burning into his skull, green met blue and he melted into his stare. 

They didn't say anything.

They just looked at each other until Niall made the bold move of grabbing Harry’s large hands and putting them delicately onto his hips, and wrapped his own around his neck, playing with the curls around the nape of his neck as he did three years ago. They kept staring into each others eyes until Harry honest to god couldn't wait any longer and he smashed his lips against Niall’s, and from then on started the heated kiss they had both longed for, for years. After about three minutes of steady kissing, they both pulled away breathlessly, with soft smiles ghosting their lips.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Styles.” Niall said with a smug grin, pulling on his bottom lip with his top teeth.

“I have a pretty good idea, Horan.” 

And Harry decided that maybe five years was worth the wait.


End file.
